The Best Gift
by Umenokouji Yuuya
Summary: [WARNING: Horror ending.] As an apology to Riku after forcing herself onto him, Kairi decides to surprise him with the best birthday gift he could ever ask for. [One-sided Kairi/Riku, Riku/Sora]


Hey, everyone- Yuu hurr! I wrote this story three years ago on my LJ for another fandom, and I thought about rewriting it for another just for the heck of it. So I took the fic, retouched it (a _lot_), and then fit it into Kingdom Hearts! :D I'm not a suspense/horror writer, but this fic _does_ have a creepy twist to it. And the whole story in general is still really sloppy, but I hope you guys like it. :X

For those of you reading this who are following my dorky Riku/Sora series, Pickup Lines, hope you can be patient a little more longer, please? I'll finally have some time to make the steamy new update I promised on Saturday, so watch out for it. :]

Enjoy! And please disregard any errors- didn't beta this. Bah.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts ain't mine, yo.

* * *

Kairi Uematsu wasn't the most pleasant person in the world.

Her family knew that (excluding her parents, who were blinded by her phony personality), her friends knew that, the people she worked with knew that. She herself knew it as well, but did she give a damn? Nope. She loved being detested. She felt more powerful.

Let's rephrase that: Kairi Uematsu was a fucking bitch.

She was conceited, impolite, practically achieved possession whatever she wanted because her parents didn't want their precious and only child to be disappointed and irritated. As opposed to their two-faced daughter, the parents were highly famous, generous and kind and not a soul wanted to end up on their bad side over their "little" Kairi.

The spoiled brat always got what she wanted, until she crashed into failure off the set of her drama series, Chain of Memories.

"Good afternoon, Riku."

Groaning, Riku Seishuu averted his eyes from his book to see no other that the bratty actress positioned at his door, leaning seductively against the door frame with a hand resting on her hip. His deadpan stare was the opposite of her arrogant beam. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I'm the main actress of this drama."

"We just finished working for today, so obviously, but I want to know why you're _here"_- he emphasized the word with a sharp gesture towards the floor -"in _my_ dressing room. Aren't you supposed to be on some talk show in an hour?" Annoyed, Riku brought his attention back to his novel, bored with the woman's presence.

Her current expression deepening, Kairi strolled into the dim room and closed the door behind her. Riku didn't hear the soft click of the door locking. "I want to ask you something, Riku."

Rolling his eyes, Riku sharply shut his book and brought himself up to his feet to kick her out of his room. To his dismay, his plans were uncomfortably thwarted.

Kairi shoved Riku back down onto the couch, hastily tossing his book aside as she took up his lap and straddled him by the hips. She tugged him toward her by his slim black tie, fingers crawling up his chest so teasingly that it sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. Her breath, warm and heavy on his lips, was almost suffocating.

Riku's eyes widened and he had barely parted his lips to question her redundant actions when Kairi dove in for the attack.

Lips crushed together, fabric ripped, rustled, and was struggled out of the way, and mixed groans of pleasure and disgust stabbed the eerie silence that had resolved in the room seconds before. Riku managed to push the predatory woman off of him, roughly that she stumbled back onto the small coffee table behind. Sitting back up, he furiously rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

"Fuck." His glare fell upon the woman keeled over on the floor rubbing her back. "You skank."

At his words, Kairi tilted her head up to stare at him with faux innocent eyes. Damn actress- had he not known the monster behind that flawlessly pretty mask, he would've fallen right into her trap in an instant. "I love you, Riku. I want your heart."

"Demanding. How cute," Riku sardonically scoffed. "Sucks for you. I already 'want someone else's heart,' so find some other guy to suck off."

Riku stormed out of the room.

Kairi exploded with fury.

* * *

The Hello Kitty lamp that had been on her nightstand flew across the room in a graceful arch before smashing into the wall with a loud crash. A nasty dent appeared in result.

Kairi leaned back onto her nightstand to hold her up, chest rising and falling heavily in slow, angered breaths. How could he reject _her_? Sure, she was a complete bitch, but if you glanced past the unattractive characteristic, everything else she carried of yourself was perfect. She was gorgeous, a famous actress, had thousands of men head over heels for her; so what did that other woman- no, _bitch_-have that she was missing?

The following day back on the drama sest, she stumbled upon him sleeping on his couch with a blanket draped over his body. Rather, she had picked the lock to his door open and was watching him like a hawk through the barely ajar door. She smiled sweetly at him, almost looking heartfelt- that is, until she noticed the figure huddled against the chest of the man she longed for, buried under the blanket with the slightest peak of hair sticking out. It was then that her ears caught onto the hushed voices, soft sighs and giggles between the couple.

Despite the anger swelling inside of her, she remained kneeling at the door, pained at the scene unraveling before her.

"It's so cold in here," the mystery person murmured- voice a few pitches above Riku's, but belonging very much to a man. Kairi froze.

"I like it cold."

"But it's freezing outside, too!"

"Call me a winter masochist because I'm not turning the heater on."

"Jerk."

"You know you love me."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Oh, really? Maybe a kiss will refresh your memory." Riku puckered his lips and leaned close to the person on top of him.

"Ecch, no!" The person abruptly sat up, the blanket sliding down his back as he struggled to get away from Riku's clutches. His actions were sharply opposed to Riku's, but Kairi caught the expression on his face- a sincere, affectionate smile that also shined in his clear blue eyes. Loud laughter and protesting yells emitted from the duo, and seconds later, they ended up huddled together on the floor back in the position they had been in before the mini-brawl.

Petrified like an unfortunate soul that had accidentally locked gazes with the venomous eyes of Medusa, Kairi felt utterly defeated. The man was lead singer of the band famous band, Oathkeeper- Mr. Sora Hikari, It was a well known fact that he and Riku were best friends, having grown up together since their childhood years, but Kairi never expected _this_- that that damned porcupine head beat her to the punch in capturing Riku's heart. She clearly saw the unconditional love between them, in those little gestures, through their dorky grins and laughs . . .

Kairi stepped back from the doorway, tightly grasping the locket around her neck. As much as she desired to storm in and hurl the singer out of the window in jealousy, she decided to make it up to Riku for being so . . . rudely forward. His birthday was dawning upon them soon.

After all, she had the best gift in mind.

* * *

"That's all for today. Good work, you two."

Sora Hikari nodded, letting out a fast but benign, "Thank you," and rushed over to the other end of the large dance to get his bag. He quickly chugged down the water left over in his bottle (almost choking as he did so) and towel-dried his sweaty hair before pulling his beanie hat down on his head. "See ya tomorrow, Rox," he chirped, patting the head of the younger male slouched in a chair as he passed by.

Roxas grinned, sitting up in amused interest at the enthusiasm Sora had lacked during their rehearsal. "Where are _you _going in such a rush?"

"Oh, I'm visiting Riku! I heard he's been having a rough week, so I wanna cheer him up a bit."

Roxas teasingly said, "Oh, with what? Some making out?"

Sora glared piercingly at Roxas, but couldn't hide the violent blush on his cheeks. He glanced at the digital clock that hung on the wall behind his friend. "Oh, crap- I should get going. I want to visit him for at least an hour!"

"Alright, I'll call you later. Have fun!"

Sora waved behind him as he ran off.

_

* * *

__  
"Riku! Practice finished! I'll be at your place in a few minutes. I hope you're not completely dead that you won't answer the door. Oh, and Riku, I- Huh-?"_

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Riku groaned. Just when he was getting comfortable, some idiot decides to visit with him and exchange thoughts about the other's day or something. Pulling himself off the couch, Riku slowly dragged himself on his worn-out legs (yeah, as if working on big action scenes for his drama all day wasn't pain in the ass) over to the door and opened it, expecting to see Axel with his eyes sparkling with happiness because he discovered a new English word, or Demyx and Saix claiming that they can pull off a simple magic trick without injuring someone in the process (even when attempting to pull a rabbit out of a hat, amazingly).

Nobody was at the door, sending Riku into a storm of swearing under his breath as he imagined commit ting homicide on his ding-dong ditcher, completely unconcerned about the danger it could cause his career. He was fucking _tired_. He needed rest.

Hand in a death grip on the doorknob, he almost slammed the door shut in rage when he noticed a box sitting at his feet, wrapped in red paper and complete with a white bow. Raising an eyebrow, Riku picked it up off the floor. A card was attached to the bow.

_Happy Birthday, Riku  
_

_Enjoy your present._

- Kairi Uematsu

Riku scoffed and dropped the present in the trash. Like he needed any of her shit at the moment. Could the day get any worse?

He collapsed back onto the couch and let out a tired sigh. His cell phone sat on the arm rest of the couch. Now that he thought about, he recalled that he had dismissed a voice mail alert a few hours ago. Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open and went to his voice mail.

_You have two new messages._

_New message:_

_"Hey, Riku. It's Sora! Rehearsal's gonna end in a few hours, meaning I'll have some time to visit you before I head back home for the night. So clean up, ya pig! Your place is always a mess. G-gaah, gotta go. Freakin' teach is getting fussy. I'll see ya then!"_

Riku chuckled softly and closed his flip phone, his thoughts distracted by his best friend's message that he didn't give a damn about the second message he received. Things were going to be getting better soon. His lovely Sora even requested – well, demanded – something, didn't he?

Ignoring the pain in his legs, Riku got up and began to pick up some trash littered on the carpeted floor.

* * *

"Axel, I believe gracias isn't an English word . . . Oh, jeez. It isn't. It's Spanish . . . Spanish is not a type of fish! You idiot, studying abroad in America just made your brain damage worse . . . _What?_ I'm sexier than you are! . . . I do not have fat hips- wait a minute. There's another call on the line."

Riku switched to the other call.

There was loud sobbing.

"Oh, sheesh- Demyx. What is it?"

The guitarist of Oathkeeper couldn't speak properly. Everyone was used to Demyx was a crybaby (despite being older), so he began to yell at him to suck it up and tell him what the heck was the matter.

"What, did Tidus steal your strawberry again?"

Demyx's crying only got worse, and that was when Riku become aware of the serious depression through his tears.

"Demyx, what happened?"

The guitarist's crying faded from the phone and seconds later, Leon's solemn voice answered. "Hi." His voice was always calm and collected, but the tone of it now was indescribable. Riku was confused. "What was he crying about?"

"He . . . Check the news."

"What-"

"Just do it," he choked out. The line died.

Riku stared at his phone. "Sheesh . . . " What the hell was going on?

Riku switched the call back to Axel.

"Hello?"

He was slow to respond, but Axel answered with a hollow and barely audible, "Fucking _shit_." The usual chirpy tone in his voice was replaced with one that Riku could not comprehend. Just like Leon.

"What?"

"I- J-just go to the news."

"That's what Leon told me! What the hell-"

Axel hung up.

Riku groaned. What was the big deal with the news anyway? It just told you about everyday things. And weather. And boring debates.

Really. Watch the news? Yeah right.

Riku's cell chimed. Immediately, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

_One message._

Riku opened it.  
_  
Cloud: . . . News. Now._

Riku rolled his eyes and threw his cell across the room. In the process of the cell's downward spiral towards the plush blue floor, his phone chimed once more, and an additional three while it lay barren on the other side of the room. Riku stared at his phone, itching with curiosity about whether or not the others were pestering him about the news as well.

He brushed it off and sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. He'll watch the news, but only because it seems so important to his friends. But really- what good was it gonna do anyway?  
_  
"-found dead at the front of the Kingdom Hearts Entertainment building."_

Riku sat up immediately at the mention of his workplace, full attention-span directed at the news playing before his eyes. Was the victim a part of K.H.E.? A horde of cop cars and cones with "danger" tape sloppily wrapped around them were scattered around the building, preventing the many bystanders from nearing the crime scene.

_"His identity has not been yet verified for crime scene investigators our on their way to make a thorough analysis of the victim and for clues. However, the detectives here have easily confirmed that he was knocked down and sat on before the murderer slipped the sack over his head and suffocated him; frankly, the murderer was intent on holding him down from escape."_

Now that's some crazy shit.

_"It has also been confirmed by investigators that the victim was continuously stabbed in the back even after his death- apparently, clear evidence that the murderer's attack was on a personal account. But what makes the scene even more horrible is the discovery of the most vital organ of the human body missing from the victim- his heart."_

Riku choked. The guy cut out his heart? Sick.

But who was the victim?

Immediately putting the pieces together and panged with worry, Riku ran over to his phone and picked it up, opening his inbox to view all his new messages. Why did his friends know who the victim was?

_Leon: I'm sorry._

_Demyx: Why'd this have to happen? Why?_

_Roxas: Damn, if I had just left him with him, this wouldn't have happened . . . Damnit!_

_Tidus: Can we all really go on without him? . . . Can you?_

Each message hit him like intensified storm as he registered, and Riku's phone slipped from his suddenly numb hand and clattered on the wooden floor.

"No way. It couldn't be . . ."

The news reporter continued to rant about the shocking murder and was in the middle of concluding her newscast when a younger reporter rushed over to her and whispered something in her ear. Eyes widening, the reporter dramatically turned back to the camera and stated, _"Just in! The murderer has been discovered- rather, the murderer has admitted _her_ deed!"  
_  
Riku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates just as much as the reporter's when Kairi Uematsu, cuffed and surrounded by a team of cops, was marched out of the entertainment building.

"_How could you do something so inhumane?"_

Many other reporters rushed over to the lethal actress.  
_  
"Why did you do it?"_

"What made you commit such a murder?"

"Where is his heart?"

Riku stared.

Kairi calmly replied, _"I was jealous. He had something that I wanted. Something that_ I_ deserved."_

An evil smile tugged at Kairi's thin, pale lips._ "Did you get your present, Riku?"_ She slowly raised her head to look straight at the camera as she spoke, her voice heavily dripping with venom. There was a wild gleam in her eyes, and her voice was just as chillingly freaky as the creepy expression her face. Her stare was so daunting that it pierced through Riku like a thick blade. "_You said you wanted the heart of the one you loved, didn't you? Isn't it Sora Hikari?"_

Riku's throat tightened, his friend's messages on a garbled loop in his head and his stomach churning so much he felt like he was being ripped apart inside.

No. Damn. Way.

Sora.

Please. No.

_"Happy birthday, Riku Seishuu."_

Tears already running down his cheeks, Riku lunged at his trashcan and fished out Kairi's gift. He ripped the bow and wrapping off and took the lid off the box.

He couldn't stop gagging and sobbing the whole night.

* * *

. . . So . . . Lovely weather we're having.

Reviews are love? :D???


End file.
